Dilema
by Ayacchi
Summary: Herm tiene novio. Cuando decide mudarse cerca del Caldero Chorreante... tendrá un gran dilema que resolver. **COMPLETADO** R&R PLEASE!
1. Dilema

**"Dilemma"**  
**_(Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland)_**_  
_

_  
I.. love you, and I.. need you  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you - but  
  
__No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_  
  
Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez más, llegaba a casa. Su casa. Pero no había nadie para esperarla. ¿O sí? 

Sí, había alguien, pero no quien ella esperaba. No el que ella quería. 

- ¿Has tenido un buen día, cariño? – le preguntó el chico rubio, besándola. 

Hermione lo miró, sonriendo lo mejor que podía. No era el que ella quería, pero se adelantó. Digamos que no le dio tiempo al otro chico... Hermione lo quería ya, y no supo esperar. Y ahora se arrepentía. 

- Sí – contestó – No he tenido que trabajar mucho. 

El chico sonrió. Pobre. No sabía la realidad en la que vivía su futura esposa. El chico era muggle, y Hermione no encontraba el valor ni el momento para confesarle que era bruja. Esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Si sólo hubiese esperado... 

- Ha venido el casero – comentó el chico. Hermione se sentó en el sofá. 

- ¿Qué ha dicho? 

- Que podemos ir a echar un vistazo. Ya han colocado los muebles y todo eso... No hay más que coger las llaves... 

Hermione sonrió. Le tenía cariño a su casa, pero su nuevo piso estaba más cerca del Caldero Chorreante, lo que quería decir, más cerca de su gente. 

- ¿No te da pena dejar la casa? – le preguntó el chico. 

- Un poco... – contestó ella, poniéndose en pie – Pero será para mejor. 

- ¿Un piso mejor que esta casa? No creo. 

- Porque tú no eres quien limpia – añadió ella, acercándose a la puerta – Vamos. Quiero verlo todo... Ya. 

_  
Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood done seen _

Hermione ya casi no recordaba cómo lucía la calle en la que iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. Era bastante ancha, y había gente en ella, había vida... movimiento...

Había bloques enormes de pisos, con los porches amplios, al descubierto, poblados por plantas, algunos más que otros, y niños jugando, peleándose... 

La vista de Hermione se fijó en una niña, que se estaba peleando con un chico que estaba sentado en el suelo, con cara de enfado. 

- ¡Te dije que no era así! – gritaba ella. 

- ¿Y a quién le importa? – respondió el chico – Sólo sabes mandar. ¡Cállate! 

Hermione sonrió. 

"Ron..." pensó. 

- ¿El señor y la señora Rowland? – preguntó un hombre bajito y calvo. 

- Él es el señor Rowland – dijo Herm, estrechándole la mano – Yo soy la señorita Granger. Aún no estamos casados... 

- Oh, lo siento – dijo el hombre - ¿Si me acompañan? Ahora que sus futuros vecinos no están, es el mejor momento para visitarlo. 

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Qué les pasa? 

- Oh, bueno – dijo el hombre – son los que viven en la puerta de en frente. Son un tanto... extraños... Son muggles, ¿sabe? 

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Nick, el prometido de Hermione. 

Herm miró al chico con cara de que no pasaba nada, y luego le dirigió una mirada fulminante al casero 

– Él también – dijo entre dientes. 

– Lo siento – murmuró el hombre – El caso es que son de esos... que van de negro y parecen fantasmas... no quería que les molestaran, por eso les pedí que viniesen hoy. 

Subieron en el ascensor hasta la quinta planta, y al salir, Hermione vio a un chico y una chica en una de las puertas. Intentó verles la cara, pero no pudo: ella estaba de espaldas, y él acababa de entrar. Sólo pudo ver que la chica era de color, y que él vestía ropas anchas, pero muy bien conjuntadas. 

- Es este de aquí, ¿recuerdan? – decía el hombre, mientras los llevaba a la puerta que estaba junto a la de la otra pareja. 

- Sí – dijo Nick – Las mejores vistas, ¿no? 

Hermione no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de los chicos que estaban en la puerta de al lado. 

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó la chica. 

- Nada... – contestó el chico. Tenía una voz irresistiblemente sensual, pensó Hermione – éste no se aclarará en la vida. 

- Me suena familiar... – dijo la chica, riendo. 

- Cállate... 

- ¿Entran? – la pregunta del casero la hizo volver a prestar atención. 

Entró seguida de Nick, quién le agarraba la cintura, pero anda más entrar desapareció en una de las salas. Hermione se quedó en el pequeño recibidor. Habían colocado un espejo. Aprovechó para volver a peinarse, cuando sintió unos ojos fijos en ella. 

Miró hacia la salida de reojo, y pudo ver que el chico del apartamento de al lado estaba parado frente el ascensor, mirándola. Herm no pudo verle la cara, pues llevaba una gorra puesta. 

Podía sentir la mirada de aquel chico recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y sin saber por qué, le gustaba aquella sensación. Decidió provocar a aquel desconocido, y siguió acariciándose su pelo, luego pintándose los labios, poniéndose bien el top... hasta que llegó Nick y la tomó por la cintura. 

_  
But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
And in no time.. (no time) I..  
I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure  
Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home  
But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said  
(You don't know what you mean to me) _

- Nick... déjame, por favor... – susurró Hermione.

- No creo que debas llevar esta ropa... 

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Estás embarazada... 

- Aún no lo sabemos, Nick. 

Hermione sintió que aquellos ojos dejaban de estar fijos en ella. Miró hacia el chico, y vio que miraba hacia el ascensor. 

Hermione dio un resoplido de disconformidad. Pero, ahora había podido ver al chico con toda claridad. Era... no, no podía ser. Pero sí, era igual que él, de perfil... además, tenía el pelo rojo... 

- ¿Cómo se llaman los vecinos? – le preguntó Herm al casero. Éste sacó una lista y comenzó a mirar los nombres. 

- Weasley... – dijo – Sí, Virginia y Ronald Weasley. 

_  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
_

Hermione se zafó de Nick y caminó en dirección hacia el pelirrojo, que aún esperaba el ascensor. Justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de llegar hasta él, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y Ron entró en él. Una milésima de segundo antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse, Hermione se coló en el ascensor.

Él ni si quiera la miró, por lo que Hermione se puso justo en frente de él. 

- ¿Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos? – preguntó ella. 

Ron levantó la vista. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios. 

- Ya pensaba que no me reconocerías... – dijo él a su vez. 

Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa, antes de abrazarse al chico. Ron se sorprendió al principio, jamás había esperado tal muestra de afecto, pero no tardó en responderle. 

- ¿Cómo te va? – preguntó Hermione – Dios, jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí... 

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros – Al fin y al cabo, aquí estás tú también. 

- Cierto – dijo ella, sonriendo - ¿Y esa ropa? – preguntó Herm, quitándole la gorra y probándosela. 

- Ya ves, necesitaba un cambio radical. Me siento bien así. Y no creas que es barata... – añadió, quitándole la gorra y poniéndosela de nuevo. - Te preguntaría que cómo te va a ti, pero es evidente... ¿Casada? 

- No... aún no – respondió Herm, con un tono sarcástico en su voz. – Me han dicho que vives con Ginny? ¿Quién era la chica que estaba contigo en tu apartamento entonces? 

- Oh, era Lavender, ¿te acuerdas de ella? 

- Cómo olvidarla... 

En ese mismo instante, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. 

- Oye, tengo que irme... – dijo Ron – Pero ya que ahora somos vecinos, ¿por qué no cenáis tu... _prometido_ y tú esta noche con nosotros tres? 

Hermione pareció meditar la respuesta. Más bien, intentaba descifrar el tono en el que Ron había dicho la palabra "prometido". 

- Claro, será un placer. 

_Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
I see a lot and you look and I never say a word  
I know how niggaz start actin trippin out here about they girls  
And there's no way-ayy-hey, Nelly gon' fight over  
no day-hey-ame.. as you can see  
But I, I like your steez, your style, your whole demeanor  
The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater  
Now that's gangstah-ah-ahhh..  
And I got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it  
But uh, it ain't that easy for you to pack and leave him  
But uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons  
I respect that and right before I turn to leave, she said  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
_

Los días pasaban, y lo único que sucedía era que los sentimientos de Hermione se aclaraban más y más. No podía dejar de mirar a Ron. Estuviese dónde estuviese, incluso si Nick estaba con ella. No importaba. Ella sólo tenía ojos para Ron.

Y no es que Ron no hiciese nada para evitarlo. El pelirrojo hacía todo lo posible por cruzarse en el camino de la chica. Pero sólo miraba. Sólo conversaba sobre los temas que ella escogiese, o de los que Nick sugiriese. Parecía que el rubio no se daba cuenta de las miradas entre Ron y Hermione. O tal vez no quería verlo. 

Siempre que el chico iba a trabajar, Hermione esperaba a Ron sentada en el sofá. No hacían nada, sólo hablar. Pero para ella eso era mucho más de lo que nunca haría con Nick. A lo máximo que llegaban era a acariciarse, y siempre porque a ella le entraba el bajón, y Ron intentaba animarla. 

- ¿Pero en qué trabajas? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron, por enésima vez aquella tarde. 

- ¡En nada! Ya te lo dije... – contestó Ron. 

- No te creo. Vamos Ron, en algo tienes que trabajar... 

Ron miró a Hermione, con una de esas miradas que derretirían a cualquiera. Hermione sintió deseos de besarlo. Siempre los sentía. Nunca había dejado de querer besar aquellos labios. Pero Nick se había encargado de privarle de ellos. 

- No te lo puedo decir – dijo Ron. 

- ¡No! – exclamó ella - ¡No puede ser! 

Ron rió graciosamente, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. 

- Es un secreto – susurró Ron – No dejes que ellos sepan que te lo insinué... 

- Shhh... – dijo ella, asintiendo, mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a los labios. 

- Y ¿qué tal la vida de Ministra, eh? ¿Lo sabe él? 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando. 

- No sé cómo se lo voy a decir... no tengo valor. Es tan... complicado... 

- Habría sido más fácil que te hubieses prometido a un mago, ¿no crees? 

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. 

- No sabes cuánto... 

_  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
_

- ¿Cómo es posible?

Ron se sobresaltó. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá de su apartamento, mientras Ginny y Lavender hablaban de chicos en la cocina, preparando algo para merendar, cuando un grito proveniente del apartamento de Hermione lo despertó. 

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Ginny, asomándose al salón, donde estaba Ron. 

- No lo sé... – contestó el chico, estirando los brazos – Habrá sido ese idiota de Nick... 

Ginny rió. 

- ¿Vas a ver? – preguntó. 

- Claro... 

Dicho esto, se puso una camiseta blanca, algo desgastada, y se encaminó al apartamento de su amiga. Llamó a la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a una Hermione tan alegre. 

- Pero... – comenzó Ron, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hermione tiró de él y cerró la puerta. 

Nick estaba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos. Miró a Ron mientras éste pasaba, y el pelirrojo sintió que lo estaba matando con la mirada. 

- ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? – preguntó Ron, cuando estuvieron solos, en el dormitorio de la pareja - ¿Qué le he hecho? 

- ¿Tú? – preguntó Hermione, extrañada, pero divertida – Nada, que yo sepa... 

Eso último lo dijo algo desanimada. Había esperado que así hubiese sido. 

- Es que... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que... a lo mejor estaba embarazada? 

Ron asintió, haciendo una mueca indescriptible, más que nada porque Hermione fue incapaz de verla. 

- Pues, ¡No lo estoy! – exclamó Hermione - ¿No estoy embarazada! 

Ron tuvo que contenerse las ganas de saltar de alegría. Se limitó a sonreír, y a intentar parecer afligido. Pero era difícil, cuando ni ella misma estaba triste. 

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo ella – No quería tenerlo... no quería tener un hijo... aún... y menos con él... 

- Pero... no te entiendo... si estás prometida... 

- Porque creíamos que estaba embarazada... y ya sabes lo que la gente mira eso. Pero... bueno, supongo que al principio me gustaba Nick... incluso la idea de casarme. Pero no la de tener un hijo. Mi hijo no lo tendrá como padre a él. 

- ¿Ah, no? 

- No. Al menos, no biológicamente – añadió, sonriendo y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo. 

_  
I.. love you, and I.. need you  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. (c'mon girl)  
And it's more than you'll.. ever know  
But.. it's fo'sho  
You can always count on my love  
Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh..  
  
_

- Creo que ahora me replantearé si el matrimonio sigue adelante – dijo Hermione, cuando Nick entró en la habitación.

- Creo que es evidente que no, Herm – dijo el chico – Pasas todo el tiempo con él... 

- Porque es mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, te guste o no. 

- Cualquiera pensaría otra cosa... 

- ¡Nick! – exclamó la chica, levantándose de la cama – He tenido miles de ocasiones para serte infiel. Y aún no lo he hecho. ¿Te vale eso? 

El chico sonrió, y se abrazó a Hermione. La chica le devolvió el abrazo, pero miraba a Ron. El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación, aunque los ojos de Hermione le pedían lo contrario. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

- Aún quedan siete meses... – escuchó que decía Hermione – Tenemos tiempo de saber si esto marchará bien o no. ¿Qué te parece? 

No escuchó más. Supuso que Nick la había besado, y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. 

_  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_  
  


- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ginny, cuando Ron volvió a su apartamento.

Él tomó asiento, encendió la televisión, acomodándose en el sofá. 

- Nada – dijo, tranquilamente – Que no habrá boda.

*************************

Buenas chicos!!! He vuelto con otra de mis historias... Dios, soy una máquina... no paro!! Necesito un descanso...

Pues, es otro song-fic, de tres capítulos, ni uno más ni uno menos ^^ Y Espero que os guste. Llevaba tiempo planeándolo, pero no me venía la inspiración ¬¬ Pero al fin ha llegado. gracias a Miyu WG ^^ que me inspiró ^^

Así que este fic va dedicado especialmente a ella ^^ Que sepa que la kiero mucho, más de lo que se imagina, y que no kiero que esté depre, okas? Me oyes? Pues eso ^^

También va para Rupert Fan ^^ y Magica Chan ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 - Sirius!_


	2. Girlfriend

**"Girlfriend"**  
**_('Nsync feat. Nelly)_**_  
  
Uh, Ay, Ay  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my,  
(Would you be my girlfriend?)  
__Uh, Ay, Yeah_

_  
_Las siguientes semanas fueron algo ajetreadas tanto para Hermione como para Ron. Parecía que el trabajo se acumulaba, ahora que las cosas podrían... aclararse.

Las pocas horas que Hermione pasaba en el mundo muggle, solía ser en casa de Ron y Ginny, aunque él no estuviese. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de los suyos. Sobre todo de Ginny.

Ésta le estuvo contando todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que se vieron, incluyendo la conquista de Malfoy, hasta su actual trabajo como bailarina.

 Pero, como es de esperar, el interés de Hermione se centraba en su hermano, en todo lo que el pelirrojo había hecho y dejado de hacer...

- Herm, ¿por qué no lo hacéis? – preguntó Ginny – Ambos lo estáis deseando.

- No es tan fácil, Ginny...

- Me gustaría que dejaseis de jugar a este estúpido juego... no sé qué le veis de interesante, sólo os estáis privando de lo que ambos queréis...

_  
Check it  
He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told  
He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you  
He don't love you like I do love you  
He don't squeeze you like I squeeze  
I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)  
Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)_

- Pero en serio, no lo entiendo Harry… - dijo Ron a su amigo.

- Es culpa de ambos – contestó el moreno – sois... tal para cual, ¿no lo ves?

Ron negó con la cabeza, apurando el último trago de su copa. Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Esto no va a terminar bien, Ron, ya lo verás. Tienes que hacerlo, ella te quiere...

- Eso lo sé... si no, no habría pasado conmigo más tiempo en un mes del que ha pasado con su "prometido" en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos...

- ¿Ves? Me estás dando la razón. Además... su ¿prometido? A saber...

- El no la quiere... lo sé, lo noto. No la mira como cualquier novio miraría a su chica. Es... no sé... no la quiere... Sólo está con ella por interés.

- ¿Es muggle?

- Sí... seguro que pretende entrar en una buena familia… ya sabes, porque es rica y todo eso… sus padres…

- Sí, te entiendo...

- Dios, hasta Draco quería a Ginny... y ese cerdo... por no llamarlo de otra manera...

- Relájate...

- ¡No puedo! Me saca de los nervios...

- Pues haz algo.

I hear your friends say you should  
Your parents tell you what's good  
Your lil' sista' keep yellin' Nelly, I wish you would

  
Cada vez que Ron y Hermione se encontraban casualmente, era un constante juego de miradas e indirectas en toda regla.

- Dios, no voy a descansar nunca... – se quejó Herm – Esta noche trabajo de nuevo...

- Vaya – dijo Ron – yo me quedo solito en casa...

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y a quién vas a invitar? – preguntó ella, sarcásticamente.

- No lo sé... tal vez... llame a Fleur...

- Oh... – murmuró Herm, intentando controlarse.

- Sí. Es una pena que no haya más chicas en este barrio...

- Cierto... – murmuró ella de nuevo, entre dientes.

- Una lástima que todas las chicas bonitas estén cogidas...

  
But you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real  
I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel  
I'm diggin everything about you  
Your hips an' the way the swing  
I hate to see you leave boo, but let us see ya all the way

  
      -     ¿Sabes? Creo que se va a aburrir…

Hermione levantó la vista, para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Ginny. Las chicas estaban en casa de Hermione, quien estaba trabajando en un asunto del Ministerio, mientras la pelirroja veía la televisión.

- ¿Quién va a aburrirse?

- Ron – respondió Ginny – Va a aburrirse.

- ¿De qué?

- No te hagas la tonta, Herm. Dejará de ir detrás tuya. Si sigues así, se olvidará de ti, ¿sabes?

- Ginny, no digas tonterías.

- Herm, ¿no ves que eres tú? Le sigues el juego y todo eso, lo amas, y él lo sabe, pero no te atreves a dar el paso definitivo.

Hermione suspiró, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, sentándose junto a Ginny.

- Es que, aunque no lo parezca. No me lo creo, Ginny... No puedo creer que... él siga pensando en mí de esa manera...

- ¡Herm! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Acabo de decirte que aunque no lo parezca, no me lo creo. Estoy como en un sueño, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento me van a despertar, y entonces, Ron ya no estará allí.

- Pero...

- Y temo que ese momento sea cuando yo de ese paso...

  
I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think  
I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync  
So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em you're long (gone)  
Ain't no needin' wait up you done found you another (home)

  
      -     ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

La voz de Hermione sonaba temblorosa. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Sabía que esa noche era su aniversario con Nick, y que éste organizaría la tradicional cena y todo ese "rollo". Pero no quería. Lo que realmente deseaba era irse con Ron. Pero seguramente, él tendría otros planes, y Ginny tendría razón.

- Pensaba pedirte que vinieses conmigo a cenar – respondió Ron.

Hermione abrió los ojos ampliamente, parpadeó varias veces, y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Sin dejar de parpadear, dijo:

- Espera un segundo...

Entró en su casa, y salió, abrigo en mano. Pero acto seguido, Nick abrió la puerta.

- ¿Herm? – preguntó el rubio - ¿Dónde vas?

- A cenar conmigo – dijo Ron.

- Oh, me temo que no. Hoy es nuestro aniversario...

Ron, que había agarrado a Hermione del brazo, lo soltó inmediatamente, mirando a la chica, con semblante serio.

- Erm...

Hermione los miraba, sin saber qué decir.

- Pues... Nick, verás... Ron y yo hemos pospuesto esta cena ya muchas veces…

- Me da igual, Herm – dijo el chico – Es nuestro aniversario, y tenemos que hablar de la boda...

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí, esta noche.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué prisa tienes? No voy a escaparme...

"Claro, como si no pensaras hacer eso, Herm...", pensó ella.

- Herm, por favor, entra en casa...

- No – dijo ella. Ron la miró – Ya te he dicho que he de cenar con Ron esta noche. Ya tendremos tiempo cuando vuelva.

  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout it mamma?)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)  
And he don't love your smile (no)  
Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)

  
Ron parecía no salir de su asombro. Sabía que Hermione siempre había sido independiente, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto. Jamás habría esperado que ella dejase plantado a su novio para ir a cenar con él. Y menos, en la noche de su aniversario...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él? – preguntó Ron, una vez en el coche.

Por cierto, Hermione tardó en sobreponerse a la impresión de ver aquel coche: un Mercedes-Benz gris metalizado, último modelo, del que ella se había enamorado al verlo en televisión.

- Erm... – murmuró Herm, sin dejar de mirar el coche. Ron rió disimuladamente – Año y medio... ¿de qué te ríes?

- De nada... no sé, él es rico, ¿no? ¿No tiene para comprarte un coche?

- ¿Pero qué...?

- No disimules, Herm, ¿Te gusta este?

- Un poco – reconoció Herm.

- Dile que te compre uno entonces.

- Por favor...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo haría – dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué? Si yo tuviese dinero suficiente, y la chica a la que amo me lo pidiese, lo compraría.

Hermione no contestó. Ron esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez demasiado "perversa".

- ¿Es que no te quiere? – preguntó.

Herm lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios fruncidos. Quería contestar, pero n ose atrevía. Algo no la dejaba.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes? – insistió Ron.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me quiere? – dijo ella, al fin.

- Pues... varias cosas – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Pues... no te echa cuenta. Cuando estás a su lado, ni si quiera sabe que estás ahí. Cualquier otra persona, sólo tendría ojos para ti, pero él ni te mira. Creo que eso es más que suficiente... ¿no?

  
In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea

- Ron, no digas tonterías...

- No digo tonterías. Hablo muy en serio.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando... Nos va muy bien...

- Por eso estabas tan contenta cuando te dieron los resultados del test de embarazo...

- No malinterpretes lo que hago.

- No malinterpreto nada. Es más, dime una cosa, ¿cuánto hace que no... ya sabes...?

- ¿¿¡¡Y eso a ti qué te importa!!?? – gritó Hermione, enfurecida.

- Nada. Ya no hace falta que respondas.

- Ron, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estabas hablando?

- Mucho. No sé, cuando una pareja se quiere es normal que lo hagan.

- El sexo no es necesario.

- No, no lo es. Pero no hay hombre que se resista.

Hermione calló, bajando la vista. Ron tenía razón. Ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos, porque, evidentemente, Ron había dicho la verdad sobre Nick, y la chica decidió buscar en otro lado lo que él no le daba. Pero no pensaba admitirlo. No delante de Ron.

- Dime una cosa, Herm... ¿se preocupa por ti?

Ella levantó la vista, pero Ron la interrumpió antes de que comenzase a hablar.

- Sólo quiero saber si te trata bien... ¿está ahí cuando lo necesitas?

Hermione guardó silencio.

  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend

- ¿Por qué no me contestas? – insistió Ron.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

- Sólo me preocupo por ti, no sabía que eso era malo...

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Ron... en serio...

El pelirrojo la miró. Hermione no pudo descifrar lo que escondía la mirada del chico. Mientras, él se mordía el labio inferior, debatiendo interiormente si decir lo que rondaba su mente o no.

- ¿Alguna vez te he ignorado?

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, asombrada por esa repentina pregunta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes... cuando estábamos en Hogwarts... siempre que necesitaste algo... si alguna vez me necesitaste... yo estuve allí, ¿verdad?

Hermione seguía mirándolo, mientras él preguntaba, sin mover las manos del volante, ni apartar la vista de la carretera. Entendía perfectamente lo que Ron quería decir, pero no sabía qué responder.

- Sé a qué te refieres... – dijo al fin.

- ¿Entonces? Herm, él no te quiere...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tú lo sabes...

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo, y Ron miró a Hermione, apoyando su brazo derecho en el volante (NA: se supone que los coches en Inglaterra van al revés ^^)

- Sabes que te está usando...

- No me está usando – respondió ella, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Sabes?  - dijo ron, poniendo el coche de nuevo en marcha – Creo que tomaste la elección equivocada...

  
Does he know what you feel (he know what you feel?)  
Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)  
Does he ease your mind (no)  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah

"Ron tiene razón…" pensó Hermione, "tiene toda la razón. Tomé la decisión equivocada. Debí quedarme con él cuando me lo pidió... Pero no, yo tenía que hacerme la dura, como siempre. ¿Por qué demonios lo hice? Claro que, dudo mucho que me hubiese pedido que me quedase por... amor... Sólo fue para ayudarme. Me encontraba perdida, y no sabía qué hacer. Y él sí lo sabía. Pero lo rechacé. Seguramente ahora estaría viviendo con él, en una gran casa, y me dormiría abrazada a él cada noche..."

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Ron la miró de reojo, sonriendo disimuladamente.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe", siguió pensando. "Todos saben que estás loca por él, y que sólo estás con Nick porque sus padres y los míos se llevan muy bien, y pretenden formar una gran familia... pero ellos no comprenden que la familia que yo quiero es... la de Ron... Pero, realmente nunca les hablé a mis padres sobre mis sentimientos... y, si no recuerdo mal... creo que mi madre lo sospechaba... sí, dijo algo... extraño cuando vino Nick y todo eso, no consigo recordar el qué... pero estoy segura de q ella lo sabía..."

"Y, además, Nick no me comprende... mientras que... Ron... lo sabe todo sobre mí... bueno, casi todo". Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, la cual fue captada por una mirada furtiva de Ron. "Él sabe cómo tratarme, y casi siempre lee mi mente... y, bueno... hehe todo eso... Dios, no sé qué voy a hacer... bueno, sí que lo sé, lo que no sé es cómo..."

  
So won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
...

  
I need a fiancé, cute as Beyonce,  
Ghetto like Da Brat  
Ready to scrap when I say  
The talents of Alicia, fall Ms. Keys  
I take the hips of Trina  
The lips off Eve  
I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed  
So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze  
Whats wrong, ma? Ya man ain't brining ya jewelry?  
Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy  
Now c'mon

  
"¿En qué demonios estará pensando?", pensó Ron, a su vez. "Sea lo que sea, tiene que ser bueno... ese tío no tiene ni idea de cómo tratarla... No puede estar colgada por él. Además, ya has visto su reacción cuando él le ha dicho lo de la cena, y sus respuestas a tus preguntas...

Seguro que tenía razón cuando le dije a Harry que él sólo la está usando... Hay que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de lo que tiene al lado..."

  
Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend... oh

- Ron...

- Hermione...

Ambos se miraron. Hablaron a la vez. Hermione se sonrojó y evitó la mirada del pelirrojo, que sonrió y volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera, ajustándose en gorro que llevaba puesto (N/A: ya sabéis, como el gorro que lleva Eminem en su película)

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Ron - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- ¿Qué ibas a decir tú?

- Las damas primero.

Hermione sonrió.

- Nada importante... solo... quería saber... dónde vamos...

- Ya no queda mucho. Sólo unos cinco minutos y llegamos.

- Pero ¿dónde?

- A un restaurante.

Hermione dibujó una expresión contrariada en su rostro. Ron lo notó, y le devolvió la mirada, extrañado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿A un restaurante?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Has visto la ropa que llevas? Pantalones anchos, sudadera ancha también, y encima el gorro... No creo que te dejen entrar...

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que vaya a entrar así?

Hermione lo miró, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Vale... – dijo el chico – pero tampoco iban a decirme nada...

- Pues ya me dirás qué clase de restaurante es...

- Hermione...

- Ron...

El pelirrojo la miró, queriendo decir algo, pero reteniéndose él mismo.

- No voy a discutir ahora – dijo al fin.

- ¿No? – preguntó ella - ¿Por qué no?

- No ahora que te tengo.

  
Girl you should be my girlfriend (you make my heart sing)  
Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) you make my heart sing  
Ahh... you make my heart sing  
Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) my baby, baby, yeah you make my heart sing  
Ahh... girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my girl)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend...

*************************

Hola de Nuevo!! Y ya van dos capis q subo hoy jejeje ^^

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de _Dilema_, y espero que os guste, porque la verdad es que me está gustando hasta a mí ^^ Y vaya, poquitos reviews he recibido, supongo q es porque no os gusta... ya veo. Bueno, pues entonces ya he tomado mi decisión ^^ Disfrutar de este fic, q puede q sea uno de los últimos.

Dedicado a las Ronnie's Lovers y a Magica Chan. Las quiero 1000.

También para Polgara ^^ y Lipi Weasley y Vero Granger.

Ah, bueno, para q os hagáis una idea de cómo es éste Ronnie, imaginaos a un Eminem más alto, pelirrojo y claro está, más mono jejeej (xq por mucho que adore a Eminem, Ronnie es + wapo)

R&R PELASE GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 

_:: Eminem 313 ::_


	3. Perfect Man

** "Perfect Man"  
_(Destiny's Child)_**  


_   
Oh, oh, oh, oh   
Caramel complexion   
With the sexiest expression   
Curly hair and corn rows   
Very nice physique in his nice clothes _

Minutos más tardes, Hermione se hallaba en la entrada de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos que la chica había visto en toda su existencia.

Todo el edificio relucía: era el sueño de toda persona, permitirse el lujo de cenar allí.

Miró a su alrededor: Ron aún no había vuelto. Había ido a cambiarse, tal y como ella le había insinuado en el interior del coche. Se preguntaba cómo luciría el pelirrojo vestido de chaqueta. O al menos, algo más arreglado. Desde que volvieron a encontrarse, sólo lo había visto con ropas anchas, que no marcaban para nada su figura, aunque debía reconocer que eso lo hacía aún más interesante.

Desvió su atención del restaurante, y su mirada se perdió al final de la calle, donde una sombra se acercaba a ella.

"¿Ron?" pensó Hermione. "No puede ser... Dios, me va a dar algo..."

Sí era Ron. Vestido con unos pantalones negros, algo ajustados, y una elegante camisa blanca, con algunos botones desabrochados, que dejaban entrever su fuerte pecho.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, sin habla.

_ He looked at me   
I looked at him   
He asked me what I was thinking   
Because he was so beautiful   
I didn't know what to say to him_

_   
_ Ron la observó durante un breve instante, y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó a la chica.

- Na... nada... – respondió ella, con gran dificultad para encontrar las palabras, sonrojándose.

- Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?

"No sé qué decir..." pensó Hermione.

Notó que Ron no apartaba los ojos de los suyos. Normalmente habría devuelto la mirada, pero no esta vez. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sonreír como una boba, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, y la fuerza se le iba.

- Oye, ¿Estoy así buen o debería abrocharme la camisa? Sí, creo que será mejor que me la abroche. ¿Serías tan amable de hacerlo por mí?

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Era lo que le faltaba: acercarse a él, abrochar su camisa con sus manos... rozar su fornido pecho...

Tomó aire lentamente, e hizo lo que el chico le pedía, pero algo en su interior le pedía que hiciese todo lo contrario: que desabrochase cada botón y lo besase allí mismo, sin importar el qué dirán. Pero una vez más, su sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber la obligaron a no hacerlo. Se limitó a abrochar la camisa, mientras Ron la observaba, divertido, sonriendo pícaramente.

_   
He was what I wanted   
Exactly what I needed   
He was what I fantasized   
He was what I dreamed _

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar así?" se reprochó Hermione, mientras Ron la tomaba de la mano y entraban en el restaurante. "Dios, esto no está bien. Sólo juega conmigo. Lo sé, sólo es un juego. Se divierte, y me da falsas esperanzas. Y tonta de mí, me lo creo. Pero, un momento... Ha estado a preguntando cosas que sólo alguien verdaderamente interesado preguntaría. Preguntas que no le respondería a nadie, y he estado a punto de... No Herm... reflexiona. Míralo: siempre has estado enamorada de él. Siempre. Desde segundo curso o así. No podías dejar de pensar en él. Sólo saliste con Víktor para que de alguna manera se fijase en ti, para que se diera cuenta de que eras una chica, una mujer. Y ahora que te dice abiertamente que te quiere... bueno, no tan abiertamente, pero se entiende. Ahora que lo sabes... ¿Vas a rechazarlo porque tu padre quieren que te cases con Nick? Por el amor de Dios. Mamá sabe que no te gusta ese rubio estúpido. Sabe que tú quieres a Ron. Y míralo a él: es simplemente perfecto. No hay otra palabra. Y por fin tiene todo lo que siempre ha soñado. Ya nadie lo mira como antes, ya no es el mismo niño pobre que corría pro los pasillos de Hogwarts".

_ And it would be so perfect   
If him and me would leave   
Why couldn't I just tell him my feelings?   
We were meant to be _

_   
_ "Tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta", pensaba Ron, a su vez. "Aunque, conociéndola, seguro que ya lo sabe, pero le horroriza la idea de admitirlo. No le gusta admitir sus errores. Una lástima, la verdad. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ya lo he intentado todo. Me rindo".

- ¿Qué vas a pedir? – preguntó el chico, cuando ambos estaban sentados en la mesa que, sin ella saberlo, Ron había reservado.

- Erm... ¿Qué puedo pedir?

Hermione parecía algo distraída y asustada a la vez. Había una expresión extraña en su rostro, que hizo que los labios del pelirrojo esbozaron una sonrisa.

- Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Ya lo sabes.

- No sé qué pedir...

- ¿Te fías de mí?

_   
I spotted him walking in the doorway   
Of the restaurant of the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance_

"¿Cómo no voy a fiarme de ti?" pensó. "¡Claro que me fío! Oh, Dios, si sólo hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos cuando estábamos en la puerta... Todo sería más fácil. Sólo tendría que haberlo besado, y ya está. Habría sido más fácil. Ahora mismo me estaría besando con él, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero de seguro, no estaría aquí, pensando en lo tonta que soy. Todo es mi culpa. Debí haber hecho lo que mi corazón me dictaba. Pero claro, siempre sale la Herm racional... Debí decirle lo que pensaba cuando me lo preguntó. No hablé cuando tuve la oportunidad, y no volveré a tener otra tan clara".

_ I didn't know exactly what to say   
At the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance_

_   
_"No hablé cuando tuve la oportunidad...Pero... ¿Y si aún queda una esperanza?"

- ¿Herm? – preguntó Ron, preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

La chica levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo, y volvió a sentir aquel impulso, la necesidad de no reprimir más sus sentimientos. Pero no era el momento. No aún.

- Claro – respondió ella, sonriendo – Perfectamente. La cena está exquisita, gracias Ronnie...

"¿Ronnie?" pensó él, extrañado. "¿Cuánto hace que no me llama Ronnie? Quizás me haya rendido demasiado pronto... Aunque si llamamos _pronto_ a medio año diciéndoselo abiertamente..."

- Ron... ¿dónde vamos ahora?

Él levantó la vista. En su interior, estaba confundido. De repente, parecía que ella había decidido poner fin a la mentira que vivía con aquel chico. Pero aquello era algo que no entraba en la idea que el chico tenía de Hermione. Siempre se dejaba llevar por la razón. Aunque lo más razonable fuese que dejara al tal Nick...

- Erm... pues no sé. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Sorpréndeme.

_   
Sexy lips, platinum wrists   
Ten tips like he gets manicures   
I can't resist those eyes of his   
Staring at his lips and then his ears _

"¿Por qué me mira así? No podré aguantar mucho más. Dios, quiero besarlo... quiero que me abrace... es lo que siempre he querido... Lo malo es que he tardado demasiado en... decidirme. Decidir dejar todo lo que mi padre decía que era mejor para mí. Mamá tenía razón".

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿A qué se debe aquella sonrisa? – preguntó Ron. Ella sólo lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Labios sexy... brazos fuertes... Si mi madre lo viera hasta ella se enamoraría. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?"

- De nada – respondió al fin - ¿La playa?

Ron había detenido el coche en el paseo marítimo. Hermione salió del coche, dejando su abrigo en éste, por lo que Ron pudo ver el ceñido top que la chica llevaba.

- Me gusta la playa – comentó él, saliendo también del coche.

- A mí también. Me trae buenos recuerdos. Aunque los de esta noche serán mejores.

_ And his voice is hypnotizing   
And his hand was tantalizing   
I dismissed what I wished   
Without me realizing _

_   
_"Vaya... definitivamente ha despertado"

- ¿En qué piensas, Ronnie?

- Nada importante – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sólo que... parece que piensas hacer algo importante esta noche, ¿no?

- Sí. Algo verdaderamente importante. Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, pero simplemente no tuve valor.

- Ah...

- Tengo frío...

- Dejaste el abrigo en el coche...

- Lo sé... ¿volvemos a por él?

- No. Ponte mi camisa.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder. Pensaba decirle que no había necesidad, pero al vovler su Mirada hacia Ron, la visión la dejó paralizada.

"Oh Dios mío... está... wow... Cualquiera diría que... es el mismo Ron que iba a Hogwarts... ¿Cuántas horas al día pasará en el gimnasio? Porque... para tener esos... abdominales... hay que trabajar mucho..."

- ¿Herm? ¿Piensas ponértela?

- ¿Y... tú no vas a pasar frío?

- No, no te preocupes.

- Oye Ron...

- ¿Sí?

- Erm... ¿Nos sentamos en alguna parte?

- ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?

- ¿No hay... rocas o algo...? Donde haya menos arena...

Ron sonrió. Sin mediar palabra, la guió por la arena hasta una zona, en la que por cierto, había varias parejas, cubierta por rocas, adornada por algunas palmeras que sin duda, habían sido plantadas allí para _ocultar_ a los furtivos amantes.

- ¿Querías venir aquí por algo en especial?

_   
All you ladies listening if you ever have the chance   
To run into your definition of that perfect man   
Don't be blinded by how fine the man is   
And miss the chance that might be your last   
Make him understand that he's your perfect man _

- Pues sí... Verás...

- Herm... sin rodeos.

La chica bajó la vista unos instantes. Al vovler a mirar a los ojos de Ron, comprendió que no tenía que dar explicaciones. Él ya lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que había que saber. Sin ella pronunciar una palabra.

Aunque, tal vez sí debía decir algo.

- Te quiero, Ron – dijo Hermione, en un susurro – Siento no haber sabido verlo antes...

- Shhh... no digas nada.

* * *

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¡Vamos Herm!

La chica se limitó a mostrar su mano, en la que lucía un anillo dorado, con dos piedrecitas pequeñas, que Ginny identificó como diamantes.

- ¿Diamantes? ¿Mi hermano te ha regalado diamantes?

- ¿Es que crees que me merezco menos?

- Mereces un par de bofetadas, Herm. Has estado a punto de perderlo.

- Pero no ha sido así. Lo demostró hace un mes en las rocas...

_   
I spotted him walking in the doorway   
Of the restaurant of the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance   
I didn't know exactly what to say   
At the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance_

********************************************************************

Hey familia!!! Ginger ha vueltoooo!!! ^^ MWahaha!!!

Siento de veras haber tardado tanto, pero es que en serio, no me sentía nada inspirada... no tenía ganas de escribir, y sinceramente, escribir sin ganas es perder el tiempo.

El caso es que akí tenéis el final del fic ^^ Espero que os guste heheh

Este capi va para no variar, a mis niñas las Ronnie's Lovers (Rupret Fan y Miyu WG) a la Marauder #2 (Magica Chan) a Natty Potter (gracias por los ánimos ^^) y a todo el que me ha dejado review ^^

Pero principalmente a mi niña Isilme, mi Moony particular hehehe Gracias x estar ahí y saber comprenderme ^^ Luv ya loads!! ^^

Bueno pues, **R&R PLEASE!!!!!!**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY :: Ronnie's Lover #3 | Marauder #1 Sirius_

PD: estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre a Bianca Black.. ¿Q pensáis?


End file.
